Hide 'n seek!
by mambrino
Summary: Carlos really wants to play hide 'n seek and he gets the boys evolved. What happens when Kendall and Logan get stuck together?


"really Kendall, you had to choose the smallest place to hide?" Logan said a little annoyed

" well, it's the best I could think of! You just wanted to hide out in the open like an idiot!" Kendall said back

"Ugh, whatever I hope this is over soon..."

/flashback/

" Oh my god let's play hide 'n seek!" Carlos asked

" Why?" The rest of the band members asked in unison.

" Well we never do anything fun!" Carlos complained.

" Please please PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEE please please PLEASE?!"

Kendall finally snapped "Ok if it will make you happy, you'll have to be it though"

" yay! Thank you!" Carlos cheered

" yeah yeah, whatever."

/end flashback/

Kendall shifted uncomfortably in the position he was in.

" Please don't move your leg." Logan whispered

" and why can't I?" Kendall questioned.

" Cuz it's dangerously close to something I shall not name."

" Oh... Sorry bro" Kendall apologized. He couldn't tell Logan was 'uncomfortable' well might as well have some fun with this little situation. It was the whole reason why Kendall had pulled (forcefully shoved) Logan into the closet with him anyways. He had always had a crush on the younger boy, he just didn't want to say it for fear of rejection. Kendall did't want to lose his best friend to his stupid emotions. Why god? Why? Why do you make people have emotions that make you have weird dreams in the middle of the night focused on your best friend? Your best friend with that crooked smile, chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in, the silky raven hair that sits perfectly on his head, the cute- GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!

Anyways, long story short, Kendall loves Logan and has for a long time. Kendall thought he could tell him when they weren't around everyone else, but that didn't happen very often and when it did Kendall couldn't speak and his stomach would tie in knots. Maybe now was his chance. They might be in a closet but hey, gotta work with something right?

He moved his his hand to Logan's, making him face Kendall

" Logan there's something I need to tell you.

/Logan POV/

ohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD. Kendall knight THE KENDALL KIGHT IS HOLDING MY HAND! When did this happen? Thought this only happened in books or movies. You know the stories where the nerd loves the jock and then they fall in love, kinda like star-crossed lovers since the nerds and jocks aren't supposed to like each other. My chest is tight, I can't breath. Kendall knight, the guy I've liked since I was 10, standing here with me.

/Regular/

" Logan there is something I have to tell you something..." Kendall began to sing softly.

" You

you're the light of my day

you're the reason I get up in the mornin'

you took me in your arm

I used to be Lonely, no friends, no life

then you came to me, though I fear rejection I must tell you now

no matter what I will always love you

you may not love me but I love you

I'll do anything to protect you, for you are forever my love."

/Logan's POV/

I was speechless. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, BUT WHAT DO I SAY.

/Regular/

Logan heard laughter coming from above him

" well I think that was a pretty good start." Kendall chuckled

kendall took his 'friends' chin, forcing him to look at him.

" Will you let me be yours Logan? And will you be mine?" Kendall asked.

" Yes Kendall yes! Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I've waited almost eight years, but I didn't say anything because I thought you'd think I was gross or weird. Logan said, feeling like a weight had been lifted of his chest.

Logan felt slightly chapped lips slowly fall on his

"sparks"

that's the only word he could use to explain. Kendall started to make the kiss more passionate. He moved his lip more against Logan's. He slightly but Logan's bottom lip, hoping he would grant entrance. The blond pushed Logan against the wall, he could feel Logan's hand in his shaggy hair. Before suffocating they had to break apart, then go at it again. The taller of the two started pushing his hands up the others shirt, feeling his perfect stomach and chest. He could hear Logan's quiet moans. Kendall broke the kiss again

"now now don't get to frisky. We're still in the game" Lagan said playfully.

kendall had almost forgotten about the game

" okay, but one more time before we go?" Kendall asked

"sure, anything babe"

Kendall started making a trail of butterfly kisses up to Logan's jaw. He kissed his lip softly, then things started to get passionate again. He slowly worked his knee in between Logan's legs, the he lifted him onto his lap

For Logan not to fall over and not look like a fool, he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Logan than felt those soft hands crawl up his shirt and then-

"FOUND YO-u, WHAT THE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!

" Well maybe some other time" Logan thought to himself

"yeah I need knew to get some new friends" Carlos joked. " well it's about time" Carlos cheered. And with that the little Latino went on his way, leaving the two behind.

**so my friend did this, but she doesn't have a fanfiction account. Anyway give all the props to her and review. =)**


End file.
